As electronic apparatuses become more complex and ubiquitous in the everyday lives of users, more and more diverse requirements are placed upon them. For example, many electronic apparatuses can operate on battery power, thus allowing users to operate these devices in many different circumstances. In addition, as capabilities of electronic apparatuses become more extensive, many users may become reliant on the enhanced performance such capabilities provide. As these aspects of electronic apparatuses have evolved, there has become an increasing need for reducing power consumption. However, as capabilities of electronic apparatuses has increased, the amount of heat generated by electronic apparatuses has increased as well. Many electronic apparatuses contain mechanisms for thermal remediation of this generated heat. It may be desirable to control the thermal remediation in a way that reduces power consumption while still allowing for thermal remediation to occur.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale or proportion, as their dimensions, arrangements, and specifications can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.